Alive
by pastypunk
Summary: Everyone stares at me as if I'm the freaking highlight of their day...on second thought, I probably am. The future of the Kids Next Door was always bleak but somehow optimistic. This is the next generation in a short little fic. My first story on here. Hope you enjoy.


Alive.

_ Everyone stares at me as if I'm the fucking highlight of their day...on second thought, I probably am._

Normally Tiffany Beatles wasn't so bitter, despite having inherited her father's short temper and stubbornness, but today was one of those few exceptional days when she felt like whipping her boxing gloves out and smashing them into everyone's faces.

"Welcome to Gilligan High, Tiffany" her first period teacher smiled warmly, setting a comforting hand on the strawberry-blonde's shoulder. "Class, this is Tiffany Beatles. She has just moved here from..." Mrs. Marshall paused as a crease of forgetfulness crossed her features and she had to look back to Tiffany for help. "Australia." Tiffany whispered, fighting to ignore the casual chuckles emitting from the student body as they laughed their elderly teacher's Alzheimer's off.

"Ah, yes! The Land Down Under" Mrs. Marshall exclaimed with gusto, obviously excited to have a student coming from such a foreign background in her class. Somewhere in the back of the room a student started whistling the saxophone solo from 'Who Can It Be Now?' by Men at Work, and the whole class erupted into laughter. Tiffany felt her face and ears flame. She wasn't sure whether she should be bothered, amused, or just plain annoyed. She was more than fully acquainted with the cheesy 80's tunes often slandered and used as patriotic hymns associated with the country. It's not like she started humming ZZ Top as soon as she stepped foot on American soil. Come off it.

"All right then, Tiffany. Please take a seat next to...Nathan" Mrs. Marshall drawled, peering around the room from behind her spectacles to find a suitable seat. Tiffany's eyes scanned the empty seat next to the boy casually leaning back against the frame of the desk, shades pushed slightly down the bridge of his nose.

_Is he blind? What's with the shades... _Tiffany shook her thoughts off and threw her teacher one final formal smile and headed to her seat. She was attempting to focus on whatever lesson plan Mrs. Marshall had for the class when the boy in shades next to her started whispering.

"My parents had an Australian friend here in Gilligan. Wouldn't happen to be one of your parents, would it?" Luke joked casually, his voice slightly accented with something British. Tiffany turned her gaze to him and frowned slightly. "Well...maybe. Both of them grew up here" Luke's smirk dropped slightly when he realized she wasn't going along with his joke, meaning she was being serious. "Oh..." he started to trail off as his father's words echoed in his head, _don't act so conspicuously at school or anywhere else for that matter. As a family we can't let it slip out..._

He shook his head to clear the fuzziness the memory brought and looked back to the new girl who was staring at him unfazed. Strange. He'd never met a girl quite like her, he mused as he absorbed her image fully. She was pretty, he decided. Despite the lightly tanned skin she looked like a porcelain doll, with big green eyes almost coveted entirely by wayward bangs swept across her forehead. Her lips were full and pink, and the length of her eyes gave away a hint of coming from some sort of oriental heritage. Luke swallowed thickly and cleared his throat, turning his eyes elsewhere and hoping she hadn't noticed how she'd entranced him for the briefest of moments.

Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows and looked back at the board to see her teacher scribbling some sort of thing or other and as much as she tried focusing on it her mind reeled back to the strange boy sitting next to her. She felt like she recognized him from somewhere. From behind his shades his deep blue irises reminded her of someone...she just couldn't grasp who it was. As the lesson went on she felt the urge to use the restroom and raised her hand to ask permission. "Oh, I'm afraid you might have some trouble finding the toilets...they remodeled the whole school this summer...let's see...anyone want to volunteer to show Tiffany where the bathrooms are located?" Multiple hands shot up all at once, hoping to use the new girl as an excuse to miss out on a few minutes of class.

Mrs. Marshall sighed with a shake of her head. "I'm afraid I can't choose many of you as viable candidates. You need as much time of class as you can get, as proven by your grades" she muttered, unhooking a bathroom pass off her wall to hand to Tiffany as her eyes scanned the few still raised hands to find a suitable acquaintance. "Oh! You go with her, Luke. You've always proven to be an exceptional student in my class" Mrs. Marshall beamed proudly and the two teenagers got up and left.

"An exceptional student, eh? I could've mistaken you for a bad boy type when I walked in and saw how slack you were" Tiffany teased her desk neighbor as the two walked through the empty school hallways. Luke smiled half-heartedly. "Believe me, I may be an exceptional student in this school but in my family I'm as foolish as they come" he murmured.

"What do you mean?"  
"My father...well, let's just say he's sort of a genius. He has great leadership qualities. So does my mother. My older brother's already in university, and he's only sixteen..." he paused to laugh. "You could say I'm the rebel of the family, some sort of outcast. I've not lived up to my dad's standards academically until recently. But maybe that's just because I'm tired of people comparing me all the time" he shrugged.

Tiffany pondered his words for a moment, realizing he and her father had something in common. "You know, my dad was as idiotic as they come when he was a kid. He was always the tough kid, and sadly the stereotypical one with no brains. But then he surprised everyone when he began studying harder than he'd ever done in high school, and got accepted into Harvard Medical..." Luke interrupted with a small snicker. "Sorry, I think I've heard something similar to this somewhere" he said sheepishly. _Nice going, you twat. You almost gave your father away AGAIN._

"Well, I just reckon you and my dad share common ground there" Tiffany shrugged. Luke smiled and scratched at the back of his head. "You know, I just now noticed that you don't have that Aussie accent..." Tiffany rolled her eyes and laughed casually. "You know how they tease you if you have a distinctive accent here? Well, back in Australia it's no different. I was teased all through my childhood for having an American accent. They couldn't blame me, though, I was born here in Cleveland and lived here to the age of six. Plus my mother's Japanese-American so her lack of accent kind of influenced the way I speak"

"You do look like you have a trace of oriental in you"

"Yeah. Mom's the CEO of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation and dad's into sports medicine. He was the one who moved us back to his homeland to work with the rugby teams" Luke nodded, before pausing sharply in his step and peering at Tiffany through the thick lenses of his shades. "Wait, did you just say...Rainbow Monkey...Corporation?" he asked slowly. Tiffany nodded casually. "Yeah, you know, those creepy stupid dolls that appeal to little girls. Somehow they still appeal to my mom and sister..." she sighed.

"Sorry...what's your mother's name?" Luke prodded, trying not to seem so suspicious but failing as the confused look etched on Tiffany's soft face proved.

"Uhh...Kuki Beatles" A light went off inside Luke and a warm sensation spread through him. _Aaah...so Dad's theory has been proved right. They DID marry after all..._

"Hey, are you okay?" Tiffany asked, truly concerned for her new friend who looked as if he'd just discovered a cure for cancer. Luke snapped back from his train of thoughts that always crossed the tracks of his mind at the most inappropriate times and nodded fiercely. "I apologize. I thought I recognized that name from somewhere" he smiled again. Tiffany shifted on her feet, "well, maybe, if you're an avid collector of Rainbow Monkeys" she joked with a teasing smile which lit up her whole profile. Luke found himself staring again at the beautiful concealed within her smart and sarcastic being, and his heart pumping blood much too rapidly.

"Yeah...right" he mumbled dreamily. Tiffany laughed and twirled on her shoes before yanking Luke by the sleeve and racing towards the bathrooms. "Come on! I'm pissing myself over here!" she squealed. As they ran a grin perked up on Luke's lips, his father's stories of a certain children's operation squad circling through his memories. They said the new generation of Sector V existed seldom for Luke and his brother, but somehow fate had brought him living, breathing proof today.

_So this is Wally and Kuki's daughter._

_The Kids Next Door __**lives**__._

_********************* The End_

_This is my very first fic. If you didn't guess it earlier, Luke is Nigel and Rachel's kid :3 I wanted to make this somewhat short and sweet until I'm ready to move onto multiple-chapter story lines. Hope you enjoyed! KND was one of my favorite shows as a kid and it was fun to go back and relive those memories through stories like these. I gave the characters a future...well...some of them. I know I didn't include Numbuh 2 and 5 in this one but definitely next time! Dx I wanted to focus on Wally x Kuki/ Nigel x Rachel's spawn...this time. _

_Ta-ta!_


End file.
